


Confessions

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Izumi Comes Out
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	Confessions

Izumi paced, back and forward, she was nervous to admit what she had tried to hide for so long. She heard footsteps and froze, her family was now in the room and she knew there was hiding. "You have something to say?" Mai asked, an unusual, uncharacteristic look of worry on her face. "Mother, father," the princess began. "I-I'm bisexual." The princess sighed after admitting this. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Didn't want you to be disappointed, you're the Fire Lord." "Look Izumi, it's fine," Zuko smiled. "Your aunts are bisexual too, I don't mind what sexuality you have, so long it doesn't hurt you."

Later that day, Mai looked relieved as she got ready for bed. "Thank Agni it was just that, I was worried she had been hurt." "I did too," Zuko replied, thankful that the laws had been changed. "I wonder if she'll be like her aunt." Mai raised her eyebrow. "I mean as a strong independent woman."

Izumi lay in her bed, holding the doll her aunt made. She felt glad to get it off her chest, holding this for so long was difficult. She wondered if the Avatar's daughter would go on a date with her the next time they met.


End file.
